gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange 6: Super Bowl Football
Super Bowl Football was the 6th episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript (title card) (Dane puts his lunch box, and he puts Orange on the table) Orange: Hey, get me out of here! Whoa, watch it, Mr. Grabby Pants! I don't like being carried around like that. Jeez. (Dane puts the football in the ground) Football: Whoa, whoa. Orange: Whoa! Football: Hi there. Orange: What the heck are you? Football: Me? I'm a football. Orange: You're a ball made of feet? Football: No, no, no. Foot-ball. Get it? Not made of feet? (Soccer Ball appears) Soccer Ball: Whoa! Oof, oof. Whoa. Orange: Whoa, it's a melon! Soccer Ball: I'm not a melon, I'm a football! Football: Oh, no your not! Not in America, buddy! (Dane kicks a soccer ball for play) Soccer Ball: Wha! Football: Freakin' tourists. Orange: Is melon made of feet, too? Football: No, nobody's made of feet! Boy, what's wrong with you? Orange: I'm an orange! Football: Yeah, newsflash. Thanks. Orange: Your face is full of laces. Somebody didn't take there shoes off. (laughs) Football: Hey, do you even know what a football is? Orange: Yeah, it's a ball made of feet! Football: No, Football is a game that picks two worthy opponents against each other, and an areana made of violence and grace. It's the only truth-- Orange: Boring. Football: What? Orange: You look like a mutated lemon! You're a lemonhead! (laughs) Football: Yeah, that's not even funny. I'm shaped like this, so it's easy to throw me. Orange: Wait, throw you? With there hands? Football: Yeah. Orange: So, why do called a football, then? You should be called a handball! Football: No. Orange: You're a handball! Football: That's not my name! Orange: Hey, hey Handball! Football: It's Football. Orange: Hey, Handball! You have any money? Football: No. Orange: Cause I want my quarter back! (laughs) Football: All right, this is getting a little too-- Orange: You're a Handball Lemonhead! (laughs) Football: That's not my name! Orange: Hey, hey Handball! Can you blow bubbles with your spit? Football: No. Orange: Like this! Watch! (blowing bubbles with his spit) Football: That's disgusting! Orange: Try it! (blowing bubbles with his spit, again) Football: No! Orange: You're not trying! (blowing bubbles with his spit, again) Football: Yeah, and I'm not going to! Orange: (keeps blowing bubbles with his spit) Football: Stop that! Orange: You'll love it! (blowing bubbles with his spit, again) Football: No! I'm pretty sure, I won't love it! Orange: It's fun! Football: NO! What going on, here? I'm the star of the Super Bowl, and this is how I get treating? Being berated by a talking orange? Orange: Super Bowl? Is that for a really big salad? (laughs) Football: NO, IT'S FOR A REALLY BIG SALAD!! ARE YOU ACTUALLY THAT SLOW?!! Orange: Hey, hey Handball! Football: WHAT!?!? Orange: Foot! Football: What? (Dane kicks the football, really hard) Orange: Whoa! (Football flys faster, and he's screaming) Orange: Hey, Handball! Can I have your seat? (The screen shows the football stand, and Football bang on the yellow stand, by falling) Orange: (sigh) Oh, well. (Dane kicks the soccer ball) Soccer Ball: Whoa! (Soccer Ball rolls on Dane's lunch box with Orange) Soccer Ball: I told ya, I'm a bloody football, not him! Orange: Yeah, right! Handball told me that you weren't made of feet! Stupid melon. (End rolls)﻿ Category:Videos Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki